


Day 7: Sword Fight

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.





	Day 7: Sword Fight

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

537 AD

“We’re not having this conversation. Not another word.”

Aziraphale turned around with the intention to leave, but Crowley spoke and stopped him.

“Well then, I challenge you to duel about it with me.”

“Oh dear Lord.”

Crowley cut the air with his sword, and he soon lost control of it and he hit himself with it. He was lucky he was wearing armor. The angel shrugged and then extended his palms, showing he had no sword, reminding Crowley he gave it away. The demon then smiled and sighed.

“Come on, angel. The result will be the same anyways. Cancel each other out. Would be easier if we both stayed at home.”

“Are you trying to tempt me, Crowley?”

“I’m just asking if you want to run away with me, you know, Alpha Centauri is always there, for us.”

“Oh dear, temptation accomplished.”


End file.
